Kirito meets the Covenent
by Inbred martian
Summary: What happens when kirito and his friends are thrust into the middle of the covenant war? I'm sorry I'm terrible at summarys and this is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Halo or Sword art online they belong to there respective owners**.

As of 9:27 earth Eastern Standard Time Insurrection has ended, these were the last words that kirito here'd before shattering into a million polygons. I'm dead arnt I he thought but he wasn't sad no he was relived, relived that Kline and agil and all the others had made it out of the game alive, especially Asuna he remembered how her hair would flow in a breeze and how she could always make him laugh even when it seemed there was nothing to laugh about. Asuna he thought, at least you'll live.

In the last thirty seconds he had he remembered how it had all happened how he would start a journey that would be unlike any other in his life, and it all started when he logged into Insurrection. The game based on the the ongoing struggle between the UNSC and the Insurrectionist's. Then the madman known as kiyaba Akihiko Trapped 14,000 people in the game and told them that to get back to the real world they would have to find and kill each of the Insurrectionist's leaders, and take every occupied world back and only then would they be able to go home to the ones they loved.

that all ended when kirito figured out that the leader of ONI was non other than Akihiko himself. Since he knew that if he gave the **slightest** bit of knowledge of this that he would flee he did the only thing he could think of and took a grenade when he scheduled a meeting with Akihiko and blew himself and the madman up and finally ending the death game once and for all.

When he woke up in a hospital on reach to the sound of alarms and screams he knew something was wrong.

 **I'm sorry this is my first fan fiction and I don't have a lot of time to work on it updates will be better. I have to work on phone to so I'm sorry for any** **grammar mistakes.**


	2. Begining

**Hope you like it and i do not own Sao or halo they belong to their respective owners**

Hiss, Kirito felt weaker than ever as the Cryotube he was in slide open to revel the world around him.

As he curled his fingers around the edge of a table next to him kirito saw that the fingers in front of him weren't digital no they were flesh and blood. He could make out individual hairs and even a scare he got when fighting a bully when he was a ten year old.

As this was all running through his head a large boom shook the room and the sound of people screaming snapped him back to reality.

When he looked to his left and right he saw dozens of people who had the same look of confusion, happiness and fear on their faces all at the same time.

Suddenly over the sound of explosions and people in pain he heard someone yell "Kirito", when he looked to his left Kirito saw the best site in the entire galaxy.

" Asuna" he sobbed hugging her with only one thought going through his mind"Your alive".

While they were hugging the leader of a squad of marines suddenly yelled

"QUITE , if you wouldn't mind I would like to explain why we are going to have to leave this facility ASAP" he yelled as the hospital they were in shook from another explosion.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking what exactly is going on here? is it the innies?" When Kirito saw who it was that had asked the question he became excited for it was none other than Agil.

"If only" said a marine in a hushed tone who was covering on of the doors.

"If it's not the innies then who is it" asked Kirito confused at the marines answer.

"Look the short version is that a alien race known as the Covenant have waged all out war against the UNSC and have destroyed hundreds of colonies and fleets". The marine squad leader said to the collective survivors of Insurrection.

For several seconds nobody said anything as everybody digested this.

The thought going through all of their minds was "no this couldn't be happening". Seconds later strange Aliens bust through the hospital wing door and killed the man one that was supposed to be guarding it.

Suddenly the room burst into a hellish firefight between the marines and the strange aliens that everybody realized must be the covenant that the marine had told them about.

As people used everything and anything they could find as cover Kirito suddenly burst into action.

He raced across to the fallen marines position and dragged him into cover as plasma and bullets tore through the air around him.

When Kirito finally got into cover behind a unused Cryotube tube he took stock of what weapons he had in the time it would take most people to blink.

One standard issue UNSC Assault Rifle with around 15 extra magazines and a Magnum pistol with what looked like 5 extra magazines, along with 3 frag grenades and 2 blue spheres that he assumed were alien weapons of some sort.

After taking stock of all of the weapons he had Kirito shouldered the Assault Rifle he had pilfered from the dead marine and after sighting the weapon on the closest alien a small alien. No higher than 4 feet tall and shaped like a pyramid.

After pulling the trigger and letting the short burst fro. The assault rifle fly he saw the short alien cartwheel backwards as blood sprayed from its body.

As this continued on for the better part of five minutes the aliens rush seemed to halter and trickle to a stop as all of the big four jawed aliens were killed and the last grenade detonating behind the bird like aliens shield and killing it along with four smaller aliens.

When it seemed that the battle had ended and in the humans favor only then did Kirito look up from his Assault Rifles sights and looked around at the destruction of the once clean and semi orderly room.

"Asuna, Kirito shouted"as he turned around to see people peeking out of their impromptu cover.

"I'm here here" Asuna shouted as Kirito saw her body come out from behind a cabinet that looked half melted.

As Kirito looked around he realized that 3 of the 6 marines that had been protecting them had died.

Kirito after two years of commanding and ordering troops around in battle quickly took command of the situation.

"Agil, you and four other people go and see if you an barricade that door at all" Kirito said as he turned and looked at the marines that were left alive.

"Sir, it would be very helpful if you could go and get all of the weapons that those aliens dropped and show us how to use them so we have a chance to get out of here" Kirito said calmly.

The marine and his companions now snapped back to reality by this request mumbled "yeah...s,sure have everyone gather in the back of the room in two marines leader said and with Zoe. Help from a group of clearers started collecting weapons as well as dragging one body of each alien that was in decent shape to the back of the room.

"The rest of you" Kirito shouted "try and find a terminal or any way to contact or see what's outside those doors". As people scampered about the room doing their jobs Kirito and four other clearers went and stripped the fallen UNSC marines of anything of use.

After five minutes of gathering most of the group stood at the back of the room listening to a marine explain how to use Covenent weaponry.

A little while later after the marine had explained the bear essentials to know how to operate Covenant weapons.

Kirito started to make a plan of how to get out of this facility when the marine in charge walked over to him and said "we have gotten in contact with the other detachment of marines on the floor above us and they say they have the rest of the Insurrection survivors that were held in this facility. Before Kirito could ask what he Kent by that the marine and told him not all off you were kept on reach, only about fifty

or so. You were supposed to be loaded on a ship and sent to Earth today but well... You know".

Just as the marine finished telling them this his com unit started beeping,"what is it HQ...uhh uh...thank god ok we'll be up their but sir they finished the game... Got it three Pelicans on roof in five mics got it over out.

After hearing this Kirito yelled "Everyone grab your shit and let's go, movit movit movit get up to the roof know. We got birds coming for us, you'll be on the roof in five or you'll be stuck here lets go people". After he said this he and the rest of the survivors including the ones from the floor above them were waiting in the stairwell for the Pelicans to land.

When they finally showed up they burst out of the stair well and boarded the Pelicans in record time. When they were finally on the Pelicans Kirito finally asked "hey marine I forgot to ask but what's your name?" He replied with" I'm not a marine I'm an O.D.S.T. and the name Buck". Kirito thought for a minute and was about to say something when the entire pelican suddenly lurched to one side and crashed into a building.

 **Plzz review I need them to know what I'm doing wrong**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. First of I would like to say that I was overjoyed when I got my first review and that I realized that I did seem to be rushing it a bit to much so I put a little backstory in this one so I hope you enjoy and as always review :)**

 **first review from Agent New Jersey so thanks and I hope you guys like this chapter enjoy**

CHAPTER 3

"What the hell happened" moaned a disoriented Agi. Just then Buck said "must have been covi AA" as he got to his feet he yelled out "okay everybody lets do a headcount" Buck then started to count the people with him in the crashed pelican. "Okay listen up everybody theirs only thirteen of us that are able to fight so we have to figure out how to get us all out of here".

That's when Kirito spoke up "we need transportation above all else so that should be our top priority".

"I agree but how do we do that, if we drive through the city we'll be massacred" said Asuna.

"I know, Buck by any chance would you know if the ONI building is still standing" said Argo?

"Why, might ask" Buck asked confused.

"Well my dad works for ONI and I heard something about ways to escape unseen so it could be an underground tunnel possibly or maybe a cloaked pelican or something" Argo replied.

Everyone just stood around gawking at this while Kirito just shook his head and said "I'm not surprised you were the best info broker in the entire game".

"What is it that weird?"Argo pouted.

"No, it's just...never mind I mean i guess we should have seen this sooner but never mind, so how do we get to ONI if its quite literally a war zone out there, we can't just walk there and we have no transportation" Asuna practically murmured to herself.

Everybody just looked at each other with a sense of hopelessness until Agil said "why not the sewers?"

Kirito looked lost in thought until Asuna told him "wouldn't that work I mean there probably aren't that many aliens in the sewers right?"."but remember Jericho IV we thought that it would be easier to go in the sewers then and look what happened" Kirito said.

Everyone looked dejected at this.

FLASHBACK START

( "Kirito we need to move NOW we

Can't stay here the inies are argghhh." Kirito paled as a clearer by the name of 'Jojobinks' next to him exploded into a million polygons after being hit by a rocket. Kirito was still stunned when Asuna ran over to his position with worry in her eyes. Asuna collapsed down next to Kirito and hugged him while sobbing and saying "your alive, thank god your alive". "We have to get of this street were getting mowed down out here it's a slaughter."

Kirito shouted into his radio so that the other squad leaders could here him over the bombs and gunfire.

"Kirito what if we go into the sewers it could take us all the way to the airstrip were are evac is" Kleins voice could barely be herd over the sound of BR's, assault riffles and DMR's exchanging fire and every now and then the audible crack of a sniper rifle or the whine of a rocket being launched.

Kirito thought of this for a minute, Kleins idea did seem to be the only logical way to get out of here. "Okay listen up everyone" Kiritos sentence was cut short however by a rocket blowing up a squad of marines behind a destroyed scorpion and someone yelling for a medic and a person screaming in pain while everyone else looked for where that rocket came from.

Asuna spotted a faint smoke trail to the balcony of a seven story apartment and screamed into her radio the location of the inie while shouldering her SMG and firing a burst of shots at the window.

After about twenty seconds of fire some squad leader yelled over the radio to cease fire.

Kirito then got back on the radio and told the rest of the squads Kliens plan to go through the sewers to avoid hostiles.

Even though he thought it was a good idea he thought that it just seemed to easy.

Time was up though so when they blew a manhole cover and started going into the sewer system he could do nothing about it. After ten minutes of nothing happening and covering quit a bit of ground Kiritos suspicions were proven right.

Suddenly gunfire ripped through the tunnel turning the advanced squad to shreds. There was no cover to be had so the players did what they did best ... they fought.

Three people came running up and placed portable defense barricades (A.N. Those metal barricades you could hide behind in halo while standing up i don't know the actual name of it tell me if I came close) that stopped most of the deadly barrage of bullets from reaching the rest of the players.

Despite the cover no matter how many hits they put down the tunnel they couldn't kill whoever was down there. Suddenly Klein shouted out "could they be automated turrets and not people, because nobody could survive the amount of bullets going down this tunnel without cover. And I haven't herd bullets pinging of of mettle."

A soldier from sigma squad yelled over the radio that was likely considering the punishment raining down the tunnel. Nobody knew how to deal with them if it was possible though.

"What if we used rockets to destroy it" shouted a player from alpha squad. "Nope not possible if it misses then it could cause the tunnel to collapse" Kirito replied calmly. Although on the inside he was going over possibility a a mile a minute.

A little while later Kirito had an idea and was about to tell it to the rest of the group when someone yelled "CONTACT REAR, CONTACT REAR"!

Suddenly shots started to strike people from behind and the sound of players shattering was indistinguishable. Everybody suddenly hit the ground but it only slowed the inevitable. After a few minutes of gunfire and death somebody shot a rocket that impacted with the ceiling collapsing the tunnel behind them but also opening up a hole in the ceiling.

Kirtito relived from being alive suddenly was throne into fear as he looked around and didn't see Asuna anywhere. "ASUNA, ASUNA Where are you!" Kirito shouted holding back tears.

"Kirito I'm here, I'm here" she said rushing over to him and hugging him. As she hugged him both of them sobing slightly she herd someone say "where's Kline?" Suddenly Kirito started but couldn't find any sign of the man he had et on his first day in the game that would turn into the death game they were in today. Not wanting to check he slowly opened up his menu and looked at the deceased players menu. As he was scrolling through he menu he grew sadder and sadder as names of clearers and friends flashed onto his screen. One player after another until he saw what he was dreading the bright red words of Klien were lit up on the list with a big slash through it. After a minute of staring at the screen shocked to the bone all he could think about was the first person he had ever met in the game and someone who had grown to be like a brother to him. Kirito collapsed crying while Asuna belt next to him uttering that it would be all right. He knew better though and after a few more seconds got up and started climbing the pile of rubble. When people asked him what he was doing all he said was "I'm getting out of here". Three minutes later the rest of the company began to move out running to the airfield with a sense of despair. Ever since that day wasn't talked about and was only called the tunnel of doom. )

FLASHBACK END

Everyone looked dejected as the memory of one of the bloodiest days in the games history was heaped upon them. The thought of repeating that was probably too much for some people.

Asuna began to speak to everyone in the most soothing manner that she could " look I know that your all thinking about that day and trust me so am I, but we have to move on if not for our own safety then for the safety of the ones who we fight beside and it going through the tunnel is the safest option then shouldn't we take it so that we have a slightly better chance of survival? I won't say that everything will be all right and that it will all be better because I don't know if it will all I know is that her and now we have to stand and fight side by side if we even have a hope of getting out of here and seeing our loved ones again. So anybody that doesn't want to go in the sewers can go by street but it will most likely get you killed but we will hold nothing against you if you do so form into two teams, ones on the left will go underground and the ones on the right will go above ground understood if you arnt in one in two minutes well be assuming you'll be staying here so move know and make your decisions because either way WE ARE LEAVING!

Two minutes later team 2 made up of around nine people left going door to door heading straight towards O.N.I. HQ. While everyone else gathered their gear and made for the basement.

Two minutes later everybody that had gone in group one was making their way into the basement and going into the sewer through a hole that a bomb made. With Kirito, Buck and Agil making up the forward part of the group and Asuna in the middle helping with the wounded and lower level players who never were in the thick of it.

Everything was going great and Buck said that they were right across from O.N.I. Headquarters when everything went to hell.

As explosions sounded of and dust and rubble started falling down all that the group could think was 'not again please not again'.

 **Hope you guys like and let me know what you thought in the comment below as always peace**


End file.
